my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: Early 1990s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1991-present) * Origin: United States Canada * Year debut: Between October 22, 1991 and March 23, 1993 * First heard: Either God Bless The Child (a Law & Order episode) or the Stolen Babies TV Commercial * Area used: Worldwide Trivia * This is one of many sounds that TV Tropes collectively refers to as "Most Annoying Sound". The page itself even has a picture of Baby Mario in a bubble crying, due to it being heavily used in the Super Nintendo game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. It is still being used as of today, among other baby crying sounds. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 100Latino * 1,000 Ways to Die * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (Heard once in the intro.) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Slide".) * America's Funniest Home Videos (Heard once in the first episode of Season 21.) * American Dad! * Archer * Atomic Betty (Heard in "Who's the Baby Now?".) * Battle for Dream Island (Heard once in "A Hit Or Miss".) * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Room for Everyone" and "The One and Only You".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Heard three times in "What's That Sound?" - US version only and just the whining where the babies from the baby hospital in "The Baby's Here!".) * Bounty Hamster * BoJack Horseman * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!".) * Cadfael * Casualty (Season 22 only; heard in 5 episodes including "Behind Closed Doors".) * Chappelle's Show * Charmed * Chowder (Heard once in "Panini for President" and "The Belgian Waffle Slobber-Barker".) * Code Black * The Cramp Twins * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard in "The Baby is Here".) * Desperate Housewives (Heard once in "Multi-Languages".) * Dirt * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy (Heard once in "Emission Impossible", "Farmer Guy" and "High School English".) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff * General Hospital *Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) * The Good Night Show (Heard once in "Culture".) * Gullah Gullah Island (Heard once in "Rain Rain Go Away".) * Hero: 108 (Heard in a Both Pitches in "Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train".) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Heard once in "Fruit Plane!".) * Holby City (14th January 2014) * The Jellies * Johnny Test * Katie and Orbie (Used once for baby Megan when she cries in "The New Baby".) * Kenny vs. Spenny * Kid vs Kat * King of the Hill (Heard in "Next of Shin".) * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * Law & Order (Possible debut; heard in "God Bless the Child." Also heard in the last 6 seasons.) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (Heard in "Bombshell".) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * The Little Couple (Heard in "I'm a Little Boss".) * Little Riley Jacob * Lost *The Loud House *Marvel's Runaways * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Supplies Party".) * New Tricks * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (Heard once in "Quad with a Blog".) * Nova * Odd Squad * Octonauts (Heard once in "Mash-Up!", Baby Dashi cries like that.) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Padjaklubi * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Baby Makes Three".) * Planet Sketch (Heard in "Toothbrush".) * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (Heard once in "Stimpy's Pregnant" towards the end.) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "Ren Needs Help!" and "Pen Pals".) * Rugrats (Heard once in High pitch in "Partners in Crime".) * Secrets of the Earth (Heard once in "Abandoned Places".) * Shining Time Station (Heard twice in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out" on the "24 Hour Crybaby Channel".) * Sister, Sister (Heard once in the intro.) * Sleepy Hollow (Heard once in "Insatiable".) * South Park (Heard once in "Merry Christmas, Charlie Manson!".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star Trek: Enterprise (Heard once in "The Similitude".) * Superjail! (Heard in 3 episodes.) * Supernatural * Team Umizoomi * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Staring at the Future" and "I'm the Sauce".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Total DramaRama (Heard once in "Drams for Fun.") * The Middle (Heard in "Ovary and Out".) * The Save-Ums * The Thundermans * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Future Pizza".) *The Walking Dead * Wander Over Yonder * What Remains (BBC drama) * X-Men Evolution * YaYa and Zouk (Heard once in "The Ball".) TV Specials * Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (1994) Movies * The Alphablocks Movie (2018) (When W cries like a baby after A bumps into W.) * Anne: Journey to Green Gables (2005) * The Brothers Solomon (2007) * Death to Smoochy (2002) * Don't Look Under The Bed (1999) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) (When Baby Grinch knocks the other baby, the other baby cries while it flies away, and Baby Grinch starts an evil laugh while the other baby is knocked off.) * Franklin and the Green Knight: The Movie (2000) (Heard during the song "Brothers and Sisters".) * Goodbye Christopher Robin (2017) (Heard once (SPOILER AHEAD) at the beginning when Christopher Robin Milne is born.) * Gravity (2013) * Frost/Nixon (2008) * Igor (2008) * The Incredibles (2004) (Heard in the Alternate Opening where Syndrome hears baby Violet crying and then says to Bob, "You are breaking the law, Mr. Incredible. You know supers aren't supposed to breed" his eyes just slowly move in the direction of Violet's room.) * Inside Out (2015) (Used for Sadness in a low pitch when she cries.) * Jerry Maquire (1996) * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) * The Kingdom (2007) * Little Man (2006) * Max (2015) (While Max was searching for Arabic citizens, he hears a baby crying inside the house.) * Moll Flanders (1996) * Nine Lives (2016) * Rise of the Footsoldier (2007) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Running Scared (2006) * Shoot 'Em Up (2007) * The Star (2017) (Heard when Baby Jesus was being born.) Videos * Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) (Heard three times in "What's That Sound?".) * Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) * The Best of The Save Ums (2006) (Videos) Commercials Germany: * Baby Born (2000s) New Zealand: * Bank of New Zealand - The Good Report (2018) Poland: * EPEE - Baby Amore (2007) UK: * McDonald's - Breakfast from 6:00am - Bad Start (2014, radio) USA: * AOL - "Quick Thinking" (2004) * Cinemode: Inside Out (2015) * Graco Pack 'N Play Playards - Portable Nappers (2015) * Hotels.com - #MyDream (2019) * Kraft Macaroni & Cheese: Channel Surfing (1999) * March of Dimes - Stadium (2007) * True Value Hardware: "The True Value of a Sleeping Baby" (2013) * NHTSA - "Where's Baby? Look Before You Lock" (2018, radio) Video Games Leapster: * 1st Grade (Seaside Quest) PC: * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove * Grand Theft Auto V Enhanced (2014) (Heard in the "Vapid Bobcat XL" commercial.) * I Spy School Days * Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker * Ski Resort Tycoon: Deep Powder Sony PlayStation: * Bloodborne * Dog's Life * Grand Theft Auto V Enhanced (2014) (Heard in the "Vapid Bobcat XL" commercial.) * LA Rush (2005) * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory (2001) * Terminator - Dawn of Fate (2002) * Tomb Raider (2013, live session from 24th May 2018) SNES: * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (If Baby Mario gets knocked off of Yoshi's back, he will start crying, which is when this sound effect is used in a high pitch.) Nintendo DS: * Imagine Babyz Wii U: * Super Mario Maker (Used when activating the Baby Mario effects.) Promos * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius - Home Videos (2003) * PBS: Be More Surprised (Antiques Roadshow) (2003-2009) Trailers * Four Christmases (2008) (Trailers) * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) (Trailers) * Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007) (Trailers) TV Spots * Arthur Christmas (2011) (TV Spots) * The Master of Disguise (2002) (TV Spots) * Stolen Babies (1993) (February/March TV Spots) (Possible debut) Policy Trailers * AMC Theatres: Don't Spoil the Movie (2002-2011) (Policy Trailers) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls Miscellaneous * The Amazing Spider-Man (LeapPad book) * SpongeBob SquarePants (LeapPad book) Online Videos *Annoying Orange (Heard once in "Mommy and Me.") * Dorkly Kombat * The Gmod Idiot Box * Gonoodle (Heard twice in "If I Were Not A Gonoodler".) * MojoOnPC (Heard once in "Day in The Life of a Pro CS:GO Player".) * Pointy bits (Heard when the game over screen plays.) * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard in "Baby Shrek and Mario and Bowser's Stupid and Crazy Adventure: Season Finale.) *Just for Laughs Gags (Heard once in "Smoking Baby Prank".) Anime * Dragon Ball GT Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links